BIRTHDAY GIFT
by sameer khan
Summary: Abhijeet sir ka birthday hai aur woh hi missing hai aur cid team hai pareshan so kya woh apne abhijeet ko dhoond payenge
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU I HOPE FINE SO GUYS THIS IS MY NEW STORY AND IT BASED ON 2,3 CHAPTER AND THIS FOR ADI SIR BIRTHDAY GIFT FROM MY SIDE I HOPE YOU WILL NOT BASH ON ME AFTER READ THIS**

 **SO HERE IS THE UPDATE:**

at 3:00 pm in cid bureau everyone busy in work someone busy in phone and someone out of bureau to get some information about one person who is actually missing at morning and inside the cabin one person look at his one of most brilliant officer who was lost in his world actually he is so tense,disturb,hurt,pain,and scare yes scare to lose his buddy,his half soul,his bhai and yes the reason of his life abhijeet

Oh!you mean sharp shooter sharp mind 2nd in command and of course right hand of acp pradyuman

Are you serious or just kidding with us?

No

So where is he?everything alright or something bad happened with him

Daya come out from his thought when his phone beep he look at his cell where he found a message.a small smile crap on his lips he think that this message abhijeet send to him he open it with happy face but his happiness turn into shock he look at acp sir cabin then look at his cell where he found message and the message is:

Daya pehli baat to yeh k tum is message ko awaaz k saath mat padhna kyun k yaha pe bag laga hua hai

Daya shock then he continue but through the eyes

Jiske zariye se woh sun sakta hai

Daya think:woh ab yeh woh koun hai?

He continue:jab sachin aur freddy dono bureau wapis aa jaate hai tum mere saath bahar chaloge samajh gaye mujhe tumse aik zaroori baat karni hai jo yaha pe nahi ho sakti

Daya look at acp sir then reply him here inside the cabin acp sir phone beep he take out his cell and found daya sms he open it:

Theek hai sir jaise hi woh dono aate hai main aap k saath chalonga

Acp sir smile after read this few minute later both sachin and freddy come in bureau daya stand up and move toward them acp sir also come out from cabin here daya ask to both

Kuch pta chala kya abhijeet k baare main?kaha hai woh?kisi ne dekha hai kya use?

Daya ask all this in tension so acp sir put his hand on his shoulder daya look at acp sir with wet eyes acp sir assured him by eyes now acp sir ask

Acha btao kya pta chala tum dono ko?

Sachin hold pen in his hand and move toward board with:kuch bhi nahi sir but he wrote someting on board

Ziyadah kuch to pta nahi chala sir magar aik admi ka kehna hai k usne abhijeet sir ko aakhri baar highway pe dekha tha us admi ka kehna hai k abhijeet sir baar baar apne phone ko dekh rahe the

Daya take pen from sachin hand with

Kya aisa kaise ho sakta hai tum logo ne sahi se poucha hai na

But he wrote on board

Kya abhijeet baar baar apne phone ko dekh raha tha lekin kyun?acha to kya use koi call ya message?

Now freddy move forward with

Ha sir humne bohut poucha lekin kuch bhi pta nahi chala but he wrote on board

Ha sir unko aik phone aya tha jisko dekh kar woh kaafi tense main aa gaye aur phir waha se chale gaye

Acp sir act silent like he just listening but actually he wrote something on board

To kya woh admi abhijeet k pass khada tha ya phir dour se dheka hai?

Then he give pen to sachin who write

Nahi sir woh admi dour tha abhijeet sir se

Same time nikhil move forward with

Sir abhijeet sir ka phone ab bhi band aa raha hai

Shacin give him pen to write on board what actually he want to say then he write

Sir maine abhijeet sir ka phone record mangwa liya hai shayad un main se kuch pta chal jaye

Rajat was waiting when nikhil finish his complete then he move forward with

Pta nahi sir abhijeet sir is waqt kaha honge kuch pta bhi nahi chal raha hai uper se unka phone bhi band aa raha hai unho ne aisa pehle kabhi nahi kya?

He also write something on board

Umeed to yahi hai nikhil k unke phone record se humain kuch mil jaaye aur waise bhi hum khul kar baat nahi kar sakte is bag ki wajah se

And he pointed toward table

Acha hua jo humain dikh gaya nahi to hum sir tak kabhi puhnch nahi pate

Now purvi take pen from rajat hand and she also write on board

Haan sir ab bus abhijeet sir humain jaldi se mil jaaye after all unhe surprise bhi to dena hai unke birthday per

Everyone shock and realize that today is their dear officer abhijeet birthday at the morning everyone remember this and tease him after doing act like they don't know about this and now they forget this in tension

Shreya come forward take pen from her hand and she write on board

Haan purvi hum na sirf abhijeet sir ko dhoond kar nikalenge balke unhe surprise bhi denge

Acp sir forward his hand and shreya give him pen now acp sir write

To phir der kis baat ki chalo start karte hai mission abhijeet search and mission surprise

Everyone in same time with full energy

Yes sir

Acp sir and daya put their hand on their ear duo to loud voice then give them order:

Acha chalo tum sab kaam per lag jao tab tak main aur daya forensic lab se ho kar ate hai

Everyone noded and then busy in their work

Here acp sir and daya come out from bureau and move toward parking lot where acp sir dviver wait for both when both come near acp sir car daya feel that someone keeping eyes on both so he call acp sir

Sir

Main jaanta hoon daya aur maine iska solution bhi nikal liya and he wink daya and daya give him shy smile

Both sat on car acp sir order his driver to drive the car

Acp sir look at mirror and he saw a black car who follow his car from bureau acp sir smile nd murmur

Kitna bhi koshish kar lo ziyadah der tak mere gaadi ka peecha nahi kar sakta(to driver)gaadi ko forensic lab k yaha le chalo

Jee sir

Acp sir look at daya who was in tension acp sir put his hand on his shoulder daya look at him with wet acp sir consoled him with

Daya himmat rakho kuch nahi hoga use kuch bhi nahi

Magar sir

Daya kya tumhe apne dost apne bhai aur sabse khas baat apni dosti per yakeen nahi hai

Nahi sir aisi baat nahi hai(with smile)aap ko pta hai sir aaj subah hum sab ne mil kar use kitna tang kiya hai woh kitna gusse main aa gaya tha phir(sad tone)uske saamne woh file gir gayi jisne uske gusse ko dukh main badal diya

 **SO GUYS AISA KAUN SA FILE DEKH LIYA JISSE WOH SAD HO GAYE AUR PHIR KAHA MISSING HO GAYE AUR YEH PHONE KA KYA CHAKKAR HAI CID BUREAU MAIN KIS NE BAG LAGA DI AUR CID TEAM KO PTA BHI NAHI CHALA ACP SIR K GAADI KA PEECHA KAUN KAR RAHA HAI AUR KYUN KAR RAHA HAI AUR ACP SIR NE KYA SOLUTION NIKALA HAI I KNOW BOHUT SAARE CONFUSION BUT NEXT CHAPTER MAIN CLEAR SO GUYS KAISA LAGA AAP KO YEH CHAPTER AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE AUR CONTINUE KARON K NAHI AGAR CHAHTE HAI K CONTINUE KARON SO GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **FROM**

 **SAMI**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE**

 **SAKSHI:THANK YOU**

 **GUEST:AWWW MERE CONCEPT NE MERE PYARE GUEST KO SAD KAR DIYA AUR WOH BHI AISA K MUJHE HI WARN MIL GAYA AWWW BAD NA BUT DON'T WORRY AAP LOGO K ABHI SIR KO KUCH NAHI HOGA**

 **RAJVI21:THANK YOU YAAR**

 **PRIYA:THANKS**

 **GUEST:THEEK HAI TARIKA KA NO RONA DONA BUT TARIKA KO ADD KAR SAKTA HOON NA AB AAP KEH RAHE YA RAHI HAI K JUST TRIO HO TO AISA TO NAHI CHALEGA BIRTHDAY TO POORE FAMILY MEMBER K SAATH BANAYA JATA HAI AB UN MAIN SE AIK BHI MISSING HO TO ACHA NAHI LAGTA HAI,HAI NA**

 **DOVYANSH:THANK YOU AND HA AGAR BIRTHDAY BOY NA MILE TO AAP CUT KAR LENA CAKE HAHAHAHA WAISE CAKE TO BIRTHDAY BOY HI CUT KAREGA**

 **ISHANI:THANK YOU FOR FEEDBACK**

 **KIRITY:THANKS FOR REVIEW**

 **MISTIC MORNING:AB ABHIJEET SIR KIDNAPPED HUE HAI YEH PHIR KUCH AUR CHAKKAR HAI**

 **HAMDARD DUO:THANK YOU AUR YEH KYA AAP BHI SAD HO GAYE KOI BAAT NAHI IS CHAPTER MAIN KHUSH HO JAYEGA**

 **MAHESH:THANK YOU**

 **BHUMIA98:THANKS TO YOU**

 **ANGELBETU:THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENT**

 _ **SO HERE IS THE UPDATE:**_

sir aap ko pta hai hum sab ne mil kar use kitna tang kiya hai woh kitne gusse main tha phir usne woh file dekh liya jisne uske gusse ko dukh main badal diya

And he goes flashback

 **at duo home one person is sleeping on his room and same time another person open his room door with slowly slowly he saw his buddy is sleeping with smiley face.a cute smile crap on his lips then he close his door with care he come out from his house and move toward bureau**

 _ **CID BUREAU:**_

 **everyone work on computer but one cop is waiting for someone with impatiently and he look at door again an again everyone know the reason of this infect everyone also waiting for someone one cop come near him and call him**

 **Freddy**

 **Freddy look up and found rajat near him who ask:**

 **Kya hua freddy yeh baar baar darwaze ki taraf kyun dekh rahe ho koi aane wala hai kya?**

 **Arre nahi sir woh actually main abhijeet sir ka wait kar raha ho**

 **Abhijeet sir ka lekin kyun?**

 **Arre sir aap ko nahi pta aaj abhijeet sir ka birthday hai**

 **Haan pta hai freddy to?**

 **To sir mujhe unhe wish karna hai aur woh hai k aa hi nahi rahe hai**

 **Woh aa jayenge freddy phir unhe wish kar dena aur waise bhi humain bhi to wish karna hai**

 **Waise sir main soch raha tha?**

 **Kya,kya soch rahe the tum?**

 **Main soch raha tha k kyun na hum abhijeet sir ko aik saath wish kar dein**

 **Haan yeh to acha idea hai freddy sir:purvi said**

 **Rajat want to say something but before he say they hear car engine voice everyone face glow with happiness**

 **Chale sir tayar ho jaate hai jaise hi abhijeet sir enter hote hai hum unhe wish kar denge**

 **Theek hai phir tayar raho**

 **And they busy in work but they was ready to attack on abhijeet they hear foot step voice as soon as foot step voice coming near bureau gate here inside the bureau everyone stand near the door and the door open everyone about to wish him But stop and shock the person ask:**

 **Kya hua aise shock kyun ho gaye mujhe dekh kar aur yeh tum sab log darwaze k pass kyun khade ho koi khaas mehman aa raha hai kya?**

 **Nahi sir woh hum sab abhijeet sir k liye khade the:sachin said**

 **Abhijeet k liye?**

 **Haan sir woh aaj abhijeet sir ka birthday hai na to humne socha jaise hi woh aate hai hum unhe wish kar denge:nikhil said**

 **Haan magar abhijeet sir hai kahan?shreya ask**

 **Tum logo k abhijeet sir so rahe hai**

 **Everyone in unbelievable tone:kya**

 **Abhijeet sir so rahe hai aisa kaise ho sakta hai abhijeet sir to itne der tak sote nahi hai:rajat said**

 **Haan woh kal raat ko kaafi der baad louta hai ghar per meeting se aur shayad meeting kaafi lamba tha jia ki wajah se woh kaafi thak gaya hai**

 **Acha sir to phir hum unhe phone kar k wish kar dete hai:freddy said**

 **Nahi freddy use koi phone nahi karega aur na hi koi use wish karega**

 **Magar kyun sir?purvi ask**

 **Woh is liye kyun k agar hum use wish kar dete hai to phir use surprise kaise denge**

 **Everyone noded in yes**

 **Isi liye use koi wish nahi karega aur freddy tum**

 **Ha sir main samajh gaya main unke saamne aaonga hi nahi**

 **Nahi freddy is tarah se use shak ho jayega tum saamne aana per uske qareeb ziyadah der tak nahi rehna warna surprise fail ho jayega**

 **Kaise surprise aur kounsa surprise?**

 **Everyone turn and they found acp sir at bureau door acp sir come near them and ask**

 **Ha to bhai kounsa surprise fail ho jayega**

 **Kuch nahi sir aaj abhijeet ka birthday hai to hum soch rahe the**

 **Acp sir complete daya sentence:k use surprise de dein right**

 **Yes sir**

 **Hmmmm waise woh hai kaha?**

 **Sir is waqt ghar pe so raha hai**

 **Acha hua waise bhi use aram ki zaroorat hai kal raat ki meeting ne to use kaafi thaka diya hai**

 **Aisa kya hua tha meeting jo woh itna thak gaya kal raat bhi jab ghar louta to kaafi thaka aur dull lag raha tha**

 **Ha woh dcp chitrole**

 **Ab kya kiya unho ne sir?**

 **Karna kya tha purani cases ki jitne bhi file hai sab k ratte lagwaya hai usne khud to rat k aa gaya humain bhi lagwaya woh to acha hua abhijeet ne sab sanbhal liya warna jis tarah ka gusse mujhe aya tha na**

 **Abhijeet sir ne sanbhal liya matlab?freddy ask**

 **Matlab yeh k usne sabhi purani cases k file ki briefing short cut main de diya warna kal raat ko chod kar humain aik mahine baad loutna tha us meeting se**

 **Hmmm matlab dcp sahab ne kaafi kasrat karwani ki koshish ki hai aap se magar aap k badle abhijeet ne woh kasrat kar li**

 **Haan chalo ab sab kaam karo uske baad tayari bhi to karni hai**

 **Kis cheez ki sir?**

 **Aur kis cheez ki surprise ki aur kis ki**

 **Haan sir and they move back their work**

 ** _DUO HOME:  
_**

 **abhijeet open his eyes he look at his watch it's show 8:30 am he shock**

 **OMG 8:30 ho gaye aur mujhe pta bhi nahi chala aaj to zaroor daant padne wali hai ravan se chalo abhijeet tayar ho jao daya ko bhi jagana hai then his mind strike something**

 **Aaj to 21 july yani mera birthday(happy tone)aaj to sir pakka daantenge hi nahi after all unke bade bete ka birthday hai aaj magar yeh kya abhi tak daya ne mujhe wish nahi kiya zaroor woh so raha hoga is liye chalo mobile check karta hoon team main se shayad kisi ne sms k zariye wish kar diya ho**

 **And he check his mobile but he found no miss call or wishes message he think**

 **Yeh kya kisi ne bhi wish nahi kya kahi woh log koi planing he stop then ha aisa hi hoga warna freddy mujhe zaroor sma karta**

 **Yeh log bhi and he smile himself then he remember**

 **Yeh kya abhijeet yaha bhaite bhaite yunhi muskrate rahoge ya bureau bhi jaa kar unke planing janoge**

 **And he get down from bed then enter in bathroom and take bath after that he come out and start ready then he move toward daya room he open daya room and found empty he confuse**

 **Ab yeh daya kaha chala gaya kahi mujhe chod kar to bureau nahi chala gaya ha yeh ho sakta hai aur usi ne team ko roka hoga mujhe wish karne se ta ke woh mujhe surprise de sake aur sir bhi shamil ho gaye honge haan haan kyun nahi honge woh apne ladle chiranjeev ko kabhi mana kar sakte hai kya aik to sir use bighad rahe hai uske baat maan kar aur uper se mujhe kehte hai(imitate acp sir)aur bighado ise tumne hi ise bighaad k rakha hai aur agar kuch acha kere(again imitate)dekha abhijeet mera beta kitna brave aur shatir hai aur agar kuch bura kare to dekh rahe ho abhijeet apne bhai ki harkat kya karon main iska tum hi ne khula chod diya hai ise is tarah karne ko(in frustation)huh sir ne to jaise apni taraf wali rassi ko mazbooti se pakda hua hai ab bureau jaa kar dekhta hoon sir ne kitna khula choda hai aur kitna pakda hua hai rassi ko apne haath se**

 **And he come out from house and lock it after that he sat on cab and move toward bureau**

 **Here in the bureau everyone make circule and they was discuss about surprise planing suddenly freddy come there with running after seeing him running everyone confuse daya who ask first**

 **Kya hua freddy aise bhaag kar kyun aa rahe ho**

 **Freddy take long breath due to running he say with haivy voice**

 **Sir woh abhi...abhijeet sir neeche**

 **Ha to kya hua ane do use then he realize and shout:kya abhijeet yaha pe**

 **Haan sir woh uper ki taraf aa rahe hai**

 **Kya uper chalo sab log kaam pe lag jaate hai**

 **And everyone run here and there and the same time abhijeet enter in bureau and he found everyone in busy someone busy in file so someone busy in discuss and daya is busy with acp sir in his cabin**

 **Abhijeet think:acha bachon mere aane ki khabar mil gayi hai is liye khud ko kaam main busy show kar rahe ho koi baat nahi tum log actin main mahir ho to tumhare daya sir badshah aur agar woh badshah hai to main shehensha hoon acting main magar mujhse bhi bada shehensha is waqt cabin main bhaita hua hai**

 **He feel himself surrounded of everyone gazes he smile and think**

 **Acha chup chup ke mujhe dekha jaa raha hai hai dekh to aise rahe hai jaise k kisi mujrim per nazar rakh rahe hai and he laugh from inside chalo abhijeet tum bhi anjaan banne ki acting karo lekin isse daya ko shak ho sakta hai k mujhe pta chal gaya hai kuch to karna hoga something strike** **his mind haan yeh theek rahega chalo abhijeet babu start your acting then he wish everyone with**

 **Good morning everyone**

 **After listening good morning everyone look at the door and they saw abhijeet at bureau door they start their acting like they don't know about his presence they also wish him back**

 **Good morning sir**

 **Abhijeet think:to acting start ho gayi good very good**

 **But he come out from his thought when he hear**

 **Arre sir kaha kho gaye:freddy said**

 **Huh kahi nahi kuch keh rahe the kya tum?**

 **Ha sir woh aap yaha mera matlab hai aap ko to aram karna chahiye tha:rajat said**

 **Aram aur mujhe kyun mujhe kya hua hai?**

 **Woh kya hai na sir acp sir ne humain btaya hai k kal ki meeting main dcp sir ne aap se kitna kasrat karwaya hai**

 **he take sigh then haan kal ki meeting k baare main na hi poucho to acha hai**

 **Acha chalo tum log kaam kar rahe the na**

 **Jee sir**

 **To kaam karo**

 **Ok sir they turn and take relaif sigh they about to leave when abhijeet stop him with**

 **Waise kaam kya kar rahe the tum log**

 **Now everyone shock and feel himself in trouble inside the cabin daya and acp sir saw all this when they feel them in trouble him daya to acp sir**

 **Chale sir nahi to sab paani main phir jayega**

 **Chalo and they come out from cabin here abhijeet about to ask him again but acp sir save them with**

 **Arre abhijeet tum yaha**

 **Abhijeet look at the cabin and found daya and acp sir at cabin door he think:**

 **Lo aa gaye inhe mujhse bachane ache se jaante hai k main pta laga longa**

 **Here both look at abhijeet he smile then:**

 **Ha sir kyun mujhe nahi aana chahiye tha kya?**

 **Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai tumhe to aram karna chahiye**

 **He think:haan ta ke jo aap logo ne planing ki hai mujhe surprise dene ki woh bina rokawat k ho jaye hai na**

 **But he come out from his thought from acp sir voice who say's**

 **Kya hua abhijeet kaha kho gaye**

 **Kuch nahi sir bus soch raha tha abhi koi case nahi aya hai kya**

 **Daya think:yeh abhijeet itna normal behave kyun kar raha hai kahi ise shak to nahi ho gaya pta lagana padega(to abhijeet)arre abhijeet abhijeet look at daya zara aaj ki date btana woh mere mobile pe setting change ho gaya hai na is liye**

 **Abhijeet think:acha bachon mujhse chalaki abhi dekh kaiae tera war tujh pe padta hai**

 **Arre yaar to tum inse pouch lo na mere aane tak ka intizaar kyun kiya(to rajat)chalo rajat tum hi bta do**

 **Ma...main kaise bta sakta hn sir**

 **Kyun...kyun nahi bta sakte**

 **Woh sir and he start thinking acp sir look at his officers then look at his sharpmind officer he saw a smark on his face he smile and think**

 **Pta nahi in logo ko kya lagta hai yeh log nahi jaante k yeh kisi aam admi k saath nahi bale cid k dimag k saath khel khel rahe hai agar maine abhi in logo ko nahi bachaya to baad main mujhse hi shikayat karenge**

 **Abhijeet daya ne tumse poucha hai to tum hi bta do**

 **Abhijeet get anger and think:yeh sir bhi na yeh nahi k apne bade bete ka saath dein nahi chote bete ko bachane main lage hai lagta hai aaj sir ne kaafi dheela choda hai rassi ko apni taraf se**

 **Kya hua abhijeet kuch bta kyun nahi rahe ho**

 **Haan sir bta raha hn aaj 20 july hai**

 **Daya in shock:kya 20 but aaj to**

 **Aaj to kya?**

 **Acp sir pat his head from his hand daya feel trouble but control with**

 **But aaj to 19 hai na**

 **Nahi aaj 20 hai**

 **Acha waise thank you**

 **Abhijeet :your welcome and move toward desk with anger**

 **Here everyone smile under teeth**

 **Abhijeet think:yeh sir bhi na kitne ache se trap kar liya tha sab ko agle pal main pta chal jaata mujhe lekin nahi sir ko to unhe bachana hai aur main mera kya unhe to meri koi parwa hi nahi(he look at daya)who chat with his colleges ang laugh bohut hansi aa rahi hai na tumhe daya kuch hi pal main tumhari yeh hansi tension main badal jayegi**

 **Inside the bureau acp sir talk with his buddy but his eyes on abhijeet he easily feel his anger and his frustation acp sir say his buddy**

 **Yaar salunkhe mujhe kuch bhi theek nahi lag raha hai yaar tumhe nahi lagta kaafi ziyadah ho gaya hai kuch**

 **Boss is main ziyadah hone wali kya baat hai hum uske khushi k liye hi to kar rahe hai**

 **Ha salunkhe phir bhi tumhe pta hai aaj usne sab ko trap kar liya tha apni baaton se woh to maine bacha liya nahi to**

 **Ha to acha kiya na**

 **Haan acha to kya magar abhijeet angry young man ki mood mai aa gaya hai**

 **Koi nahi kuch der main theek ho jayega**

 **I hope aisa hi ho per mujhe nahi lagta k woh khamosh rahega**

 **Matlab?**

 **Matlab yeh k woh kuch na kuch to karega jisse humari planing use pta chal jaye**

 **Kya boss tum bhi na kuch ziyadah hi sochte ho**

 **Ha shayad acha theek hai phone rakh baad main baat karta hoon**

 **Haan theek hai bye**

 **Ok bye**

 **And the line cut from both side and same time abhijeet phone ring up he pick up his cell with**

 **Senior inspector abhijeet speaking**

 **He stand up with:Kya**

 **...**

 **Kaha pe**

 **...**

 **Theek hai hum abhi aate hai**

 **Acp sir come out from cabin and move toward abhijeet with**

 **Kya hua abhijeet**

 **Sir highway pe aik khoon ho gaya hai**

 **After listening khoon everyone become in serious mood now everyone move toward sport where they did investigation after that the come in bureau where they give information acp sir feel that abhijeet mind is absence so he put his hand on his shoulder he come back his sense with this touch acp sir ask him**

 **Kya baat hai abhijeet kuch pareshan sa dikh rahe ho**

 **Pta nahi sir per yeh case mujhe kisi purani case se milta julta lag raha hai**

 **Acha koun sa case?**

 **He think for few minute then to nikhil**

 **Nikhil zara record room main jao aur waha 2009 ki cases k files main se 376 case ki file le kar aana(guys episode 578 and epispde name adhurisya goli date 7 aug 2009)**

 **Jee sir**

 **And he move toward record room and he take file but he take wrong case file then he come out from record room and come near abhijeet then give him file abhijeet open the file and shock he feel his breath stop everyone look at him in confuse acp sir ask**

 **Kya baat hai abhijeet**

 **Abhijeet close file then:kuch nahi sir nikhil galat file le kar aa gaya hai main abhi sahi file le kar aata hoon**

 **and he move toward record room after leaving everyone in confuse few minute later abhijeet come out but this time his face gloomy and his eyes red he come near acp sir then discuss about case but whole time in discussion daya and acp sir look at abhijeet face they think few minute before abhijeet was in angry mood but now he become in sad after discussion abhijeet phone ring up he look at caller id then excuse himself and left bureau inside the bureau everyone confuse after seeing abhijeet reaction daya feel something wrong so he say to nikhil for bring the those file who he give abhijeet first nikhil go back in record and come back with file he give the file to daya daya look at the file and shock after seeing him shock acp sir take file from daya hand acp sir also shock**

 **The case file who nikhil bring first is case 377 episode 579 episode name behrupiya date 14 aug 2009**

 **File fall down from acp sir hand everyone become more confuse but freddy clear their confusion with:**

 **Nikhil tum jo file laye ho tum uske baare main jaante ho?**

 **Nahi sir main nahi jaanta**

 **Aisa kya hai is file main freddy?rajat ask in confusion**

 **Sir yeh us case ki file hai jis main rocky name ka aik admi abhijeet sir k shakal le kar cid mai ghus gaye the**

 **And he tell whole scene everyone eyes got moist after listening this nikhil feel himself guilty then he say in guilt tone:**

 **I m sorry sir mujhe nahi pta sir sach main maine jaan bojh kar nahi kya mujhe file dekh kar lani thi meri wajah se aaj abhijeet sir ko**

 **And he stop daya pat his shoulder with:**

 **Nahi nikhil is main tumhari koi galti nahi hai(to acp sir)sir main**

 **But acp sir stop him**

 **Nahi daya use kuch der akela rehne do with order tone:chalo ab kaam pe lag jao humain case bhi solve karni hai**

 **And they go back in case discussion but daya mind was thinking about his buddy and acp sir know that very well**

 **2:30 pm everyone free from case now they become in tense after remember abhijeet daya dail abhijeet number but abhijeet mobile still switch off when abhijeet left bureau he turn his cell in switch off now 3:00 pm but abhijeet still missing and his cell phone also switch off now acp sir also become in more tense for his elder son**

daya come out from flash back when acp sir car stop with jark both come out from car and move toward lab both enter in lab and daya shock after seeing one person in bureau with injured condition daya in shock

Tum

 **SO GUYS DAYA NE KISE DEKH LIYA JISSE WOH SHOCK HO GAYA AUR AAP LOGO KO FLASHBACK KAISA LAGA YEH BHI BTA DE SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND GUYS PLZ DO REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LAST CHAPTER**

 **OK** _ **BYE**_

 **THANK YOU**

 **FROM**

 **SAMI**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE FIRST OF ALL I M SO SORRYYYYYYY FOR LATE UPDATE I KNOW I M SO LATE BUT GUYS SERIOUSLY I WAS BUSY IN CELEBRATE EID THEN ALSO GUEST VISIT OUR HOME TO MEET US SO I DON'T FINDING TIME TO UPDATE WHEN I FIND I LOST MY INTERNET CONNECTION TODAY I FIND TIME AND ALSO FIND MY INTERNET SO I M UPDATING ANY WAYS**

 **SAKSHI:THANK YOU**

 **GUEST:AAP KI REVIEW NE MUJHE KAAFI PARESHAANI MAIN DAAL DIYA HAI AB TARIKA KO ADD NA KARON TO ABHIRIKA LOVER GUSSA AUR AGAR KAR DOON TO AAP GUSSA ANY WAYS THANKS TO REVIEW  
**

 **PRIYA:THANKS YAAR**

 **guest:THANKS TO REVIEW**

 **DIVYANSH:AAP LUCKY HO K AAP KO PERMISSION MIL GAYA CAKE CUT KARNE KA WARNA MAIN TO KISI KO PERMISSION HI NAHI DETA HOON JISKA BIRTHDAY HAI UNHI SE CAKE CUT KARWATA HOON HAHAHAHAHA JUST JOKING**

 **ISHANI:THANK YOU FOR FEED BACK  
**

 **KRITI:THANKS FOR COMMENT**

 **MISTIC MORNING:THANK YAAR AND HAAN I HAVE ONE PLOT IF YOU WANT DISCUSS SO MEET ME IN PM OK**

 **HUMDARD DUO:THANKS IS CHAPTER SE BHI KHUSH HO JAYE**

 **MADHU:THANK YOU FOR REVIEW**

 **ADI'S GIRL:THANK YOU**

 **RUKMANI:THANKS AND AAP TO KAHI GAYAB HO GAYI THI**

 **RAJVI21:IT'S OK HO JAATA HAI KABHI KABHI BUT NEXT TIME DON'T BE LATE OK**

 **KHUSHI:THANKS YAAR AAP BHI BILKUL GAYAB HO GAYI HAI KAHI IASA LAGTA HAI JAISE AB AAP KO MERI STORY PASAND NAHI AA RAHI HAI**

 **BHUMIA98:THANKS YAAR**

 **AND SORRY TO ALL AAP LOGO KO ITNA WAIT KARNA PADA**

 _ **SO HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE:**_

 _one person is laying on bed and 2'3 machine atteched with his body same time door open and one person enter holding the trey in his hand he bring breakfast for his and the those person who is laying on bed he come near at bed and keep the tray on side table then he sat on bed and ruffling his hair he had smile on his face but the person who was on bed knew him very well he know his buddy is hiding his emotion and pain behind his fake smile tear rolling down from his eyes but his buddy wipe his tear with:_

 _nahi plz aaj nahi_

 _but tear continuesly rolling down from his eyes so he relax his buddy with:_

 _nahi yaar plz aaj nahi aaj bohut khaas din hai aur aaj koi rona dona nahi koi aansoo bus khush hona hai aur muskrana hai_

 _he feel his buddy trying to smile he also pray for this but his buddy fail and sadness come in his eyes he saw this so he try to chear his buddy with:_

 _arre main to bhool hi gaya_

 _he look his buddy eyes then continue_

 _acha btao kaise ho?_

 _haan...haan btane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai main jaanta hoon tum theek ho(teasing tone)bhala tumhe kabhi kuch ho sakta hai kya tum to iron man ho aur iron man ko to kuch bhi nahi hota hai hai na_

 _he again look at his buddy eyes this time he saw shy in his buddy eyes so he laugh lightly_

 _acha ab ziyadah sharmane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai maine tumhe koi shaadi karne ko nahi kaha ya phir tarika ko i love you kehne ko kaha hai jo itna sharma_

 _he stop and realize on his own words he look at his buddy face who is turn to little bit sad so he say in naughty tone:_

 _waise boss main soch raha tha balke bta raha hoon tumhe na ab tarika ko parpose kar dena chahiye use aur kitna intizaar karwaoge waise bhi jaldi se mere liye aik bhabhi lein hi aao ta ke unke saath mil kar tumhara band baja sakon aur agar tumse nahi hota hai to mujhe bta do main tumhari taraf se use parpose kar deta hoon(look at him with hope)kya khayal hai tumhara acha idea hai na_

 _he look at his buddy eyes where he see corcarn for him so he say:_

 _arre main theek hoon aur waise bhi mujhe fit to rehna hi hai after all tumse jo wada kiya hai use nibhane k liye fitness to zaroori hai_

 _acha chalo baatain bohut ho gayi ab kuch khana bhi kha lete hai mujhe to bohut zor ki bhook lagi hai_

 _then he hold breakfast tray in his hand he take one peice from tray and forward his hand toward his buddy mouth with this hope that now his buddy open his mouth but his buddy did not response now his eyes filled with person saw all this from out of room he also had tear in his eyes he enter in room and move toward those person who was crying silently he keep his hand on his shoulder he turn after seeing him hug him with tight and cry,the person try to console him few minute later he stop and seprate from hug the person wipe his tear then:_

 _dekho bache main jaanta hoon lekin agar tum is tarah se toot gaye to kaise chalega tumhe mazboot rehna hoga aur aaj to bohut hi khaas din hai aur humain bohut saari tayari bhi karni hai is k liye_

 _kaisi tayari sir?aur kis k liye?is shakhs k liye(pointed toward bed)jo bed pe laita hua hai ise to hospital bed bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai na to phir yeh itne saal tak yaha hospital bed pe kyun laita hua hai?jab bhi kabhi ise goli lagi ya phir kuch ho gaya to yeh to hospital aane k bajaye bhaag jaata hai to is baar bhi hospiltal aane k bajaye bhaag kyun nahi gaya?aur agar kabhi hospital aa bhi jaye to har waqt discharge ki baat karta rehta hai har waqt mujhse hi kehta hai discharge k liye to aaj kyun zid nahi kar raha hai discharge k liye aaj mujhse kyun nahi keh raha hai discharge k liye?kyun sir kyun?har saal maine isi din iska besabri se wait kiya hai yeh soch kar k yeh ayega ab ayega lekin nahi aya har saal humne kitni tayari ki lekin yeh nahi aya yeh dekhne k humne kya tayari ki hai?bus yaha pe pada hua hai na kuch bolta hai aur na hi kuch khata hai bus chup chap laita hua hai is bister per(teary tone)yeh aisa kyun kar raha hai mere saath salunkhe sir kyun?main jaanta hoon main ise bohut tang karta hoon(dr salunkhe noded in no)per is k liye yeh saza dena zaroori hai koi aur saza bhi to de sakta tha yeh mujhe_

 _he wipe his tear and look at the person then in anger_

 _bus bohut ho gaya bohut maan li maine tumhari baat lekin aaj main nahi tumhe meri baat maanni hogi kyun k aaj agar tumne meri baat nahi maani to main bhi tumse kya hua wada bhool jaonga har saal ki tarah aaj bhi main tumhara intizaar karonga aur aaj tumhe aana hi hoga suna tumne aana hi hoga_

 _and he left the room in anger dr salunkhe look at him with helpless then look at the person who is on bed he feel the person is become in restless condition after seeing him in this condition he got tense so he shout:  
_

 _doctor doctor_

 _he also come near him and try to relax him with:kuch nahi hua hai sab theek ho jayega tum bus shant ho jao woh bus thoda gusse main hai lekin woh ziyadah der tak tumse gussa nahi reh sakta aur yeh baat tum jaante ho_

 _and same time doctor enter in room he come near him after saw his condition he say to salunkhe sir to move out from room dr salunkhe noded and come out from room inside the room doctor threat him and outside of room dr salunkhe feel tension and scare he think some thing then take out his cell and dial the number_

 _CID BUREAU:  
everyone busy in work acp sir also present in his cabin and he was busy in some file suddenly bureau gate open and one person enter with anger all junior officer stand up and wish him_

 _good morning sir_

 _he look at all then reply him with cold tone:good morning_

 _freddy come near him and ask:kya baat hai sir aap kuch theek nahi lag rahe hai_

 _nahi freddy aisa kuch nahi hai main theek hoon aur waise bhi aaj wade(promiss)ka aakhri din hai_

 _wade(promiss)wade ka aakhri din?matlab sir:nikhil ask_

 _matlab yeh nikhil agar aaj unho nes ir ki baat nahi maani to sir bhi unse kya hua waada bhool jayenge:rajat said_

 _acha yeh sab chodo aur btao koi case aya hai k nahi?he ask_

 _nahi sir abhi tak koi case nahi aya hai:shreya said_

 _haan sir is liye hum pending file work kar rahe hai:purvi said_

 _acha theek hai jaldi se kar lo uske baad humain tayari bhi karni hai_

 _all look at him in shock so he say_

 _kya hua aise kyun dekh rahe ho_

 _nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai(low tone)sir aap ko lagta hai is baar woh ayenge?_

 _haan freddy woh ayega use aana hi hoga nahi to iska anjaam woh jaanta hai(to all)chalo sab kaam kar lo jaldi se_

 _all say:jee sir_

 _and they move toward their desk inside the cabin acp sir saw all this he close his file and take one photo frame in his photo frame acp sir stand in middle and his elder son stand in his right side and younger son left sir both hands on his both sons shoulder and their hands also on their father had smile on their sir spread his hand on abhijeet close his eyes in fall down on photo wipe his tear then look at his elder son smiley face and say:  
_

 _aaj teen saal hone ko hai beta lekin tumhari naraazgi ab tak khatam nahi hui kyun?kya koi beta apne baap se itne saal tak naraaz rehta hai?nahi na to phir tum kyun?kitne khush the yeh log tumhare birthday surprise ko le kar lekin tumne unki khushi hi gayab kar di aur unhe intizaar main daal diya aisa kyun kiya tumne beta?daya tum to use apna bhai kehte ho use apni zindagi,jeene ki wajah kehte ho to phir tum apni zindagi se kaise naraaz ho sakte ho kaise?woh to tumse kya hua wada poora kar raha hai apna khayal rakh raha hai aur tum uski aik baat nahi maan rahe logo main se aaj tak koi bhi woh din nahi bhool paya jis din tum in sab se door ho gaye in sab k pass ho kar bhi inse door ho aisa bhi koi karta hai kya main jab woh sab yaad karta hoon to bohut takleef hoti hai bus bohut ho gaya ab yeh naraazgi khatam karo aur humare pass wapis aa jao  
_

 _then he goes flashback_

 _ **3YEARS BEFORE:**_

 _ **both come out from car and move toward lab both enter in lab where daya saw one person in injured condition after seeing him daya in shock:**_

 _ **tum**_

 _ **ha daya yeh**_

 _ **sir magar yeh to subah bureau**_

 _ **he stop and goes again in flashback**_

 _sir main_

 _nahi daya use kuch der akela rehne do(then order tone)chalo sab kaam pe lag jao humain yeh case bhi solve karni hai_

 _yes sir_

 _and they all move toward their desk acp sir also enter in his cabin then sat on close his also feeling tense for his elder later one person enter in bureau and he hold one box in his hand freddy move toward him and ask him  
_

 _aap koun?aur yeh kya hai aap k haath(hand)main?_

 _acp sir come out from cabin and move toward freddy with:_

 _kya baat hai freddy aur yeh koun hai?pointed toward unknown person_

 _sir pta nahi koun hai?kuch bta hi nahi raha hai_

 _now rajat come near freddy with:_

 _arre freddy tum kuch bolne doge to bolega na yeh(to unkown person)to aap btaye aap hai koun aur kya madad kar sakte hai hum aap ke?_

 _sir mera naam mahesh hai aur main yaha pass main hi rehta hoon_

 _acha mahesh to mahesh jee aap yaha kuch kehna hai kya aap ko ya koi madad_

 _nahi sir mujhe koi madad nahi chahiye_

 _agar aap ko madad nahi chahiye to phir aap yaha kya kar rahe hai_

 _main yeh mithai(sweet)dene aya tha aap logo ko_

 _mithai?lekin kis khushi main?_

 _sir mere bete ko police officer banne ka bohut shouq tha aur aaj woh interview dene k liye gaya hai_

 _yeh to bohut hi achi baat hai_

 _ha sir to maine usse kaha tha agar woh interview main pass ho gaya to main aap logo ko mithai khilaonga aur agar pass nahi hua to koi baat nahi phir koshish kar lena_

 _to woh pass ho gaya hoga hai na_

 _arre sir aap ko kaise pta chala_

 _bhai aap jo mithai le kar aa gaye humare pass_

 _acha haan sir yeh to hai he give acp sir sweet box with:  
_

 _acha yeh li jiye sir_

 _acp sir take it with:thank you_

 _he saw everyone busy in got chance and he fix bag under the table then to officer_

 _acha sir ab main chalta hoon_

 _jee theek hai and mithai k liye thank you once again_

 _arre sir aap mujhe sharminda kar rahe hai ok bye sir_

 _and move out from bureau_

 ** _daya come out from flashback he look at the mahesh in anger he come near him and hold his collar in anger then rash tone_**

 ** _bol kyun kiya tumne aisa he jark him bol_**

 ** _sir maine yeh sab apne bete ko bachane k liye kiya hai_**

 ** _jhoot bol raha hai haan jhoot bol raha hai_**

 ** _now acp move forward and try to remove his collar from daya grip with:_**

 ** _daya chodo ise kya kar rahe ho but daya still hold his collar daya tumhain abhijeet ki qasam_**

 ** _after listening abhijeet name he left his collar now mahesh speak_**

 ** _sir main sach keh raha hoon jab mujhe phone aya mere bete ka aur usne jab mujhe yeh khabar sunai to main bohut khush hua main mithai le kar aap logo k yaha aa raha tha tabhi aik admi mujhse takraya aur mere haath main kagaz de kar chala gaya jab maine use khol kar dekha main shock ho gaya us main mere bete ko kidnapped karne k baare main likha tha mujhe yakeen nahi hua phir mujhe aik phone aya jis main mujhe bag lagane ko kaha gaya maine mana kar diya to unho ne mere bete ko maarne ki dhamki de di main bohut dar gaya tha sir is liye mujhe woh bag lagana pada phir unho ne mere bete ko chod diya per jab mera beta louta to woh mujhse naraaz ho gaya  
_**

 ** _acha yeh btao abhijeet kaha hai_**

 ** _sir woh mere ghar main hai_**

 ** _kya?tumhare ghar main?_**

 ** _haan sir jab mera beta ghar louta to usne mujhe bataya k woh log abhijeet sir k peeche pade hue hai woh unki jaan lena chahte hai jab maine yeh suna to main foran apne bete ko le kar abhijeet sir k ghar hi jaa rahe the tabhi woh mujhe raaste main mil gaye main unke pass hi jaa raha tha k achanak firing ho gayi jis main mujhe aik goli lag gayi_**

 ** _kya firing abhijeet theek to hai na?daya ask_**

 ** _haan sir woh theek hai main aur mere bete mil kar unko apne ghar le gaye_**

 ** _tumhara ghar kaha hai?_**

 ** _sir chale main aap logo ko le kar jaata hoon_**

 ** _ha chalo_**

 ** _ant they come out from lab in mean time acp sir phone ring up he look at caller id it was freddy he pick up his cell with_**

 ** _ha freddy bolo_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _acha_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _kaha pe_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _very good_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _acha theek hai and ha all the best_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _ok bye_**

 ** _and the line cut from both side daya ask him_**

 ** _kya baat hai sir kya kaha freddy ne?_**

 ** _kuch khaas nahi daya bus keh rahe the k woh abhijeet k baare main pta lagane k liye jaa rahe hai_**

 ** _acha sir to phir theek hai to chale_**

 ** _ha chalo_**

 ** _and they sat on car daya ask acp sir about mahesh and acp sir says he saw mahesh to do this then he tell his khabri to follow mahesh few minute later they reach in mahesh come out from car and enter in shock after seeing unbelievable scene infront of himself they saw abhijeet laying on floor and a sharp knife pierce in his stomach and little bit far away mahesh son laying on floor and he got shot on his right was unconscious duo to blood feel the ground slip under his feet he shout  
_**

 ** _abhijeetttttttt_**

 ** _abhijeet look up and found daya who was coming toward him with fast a smile crap on his lips he call him with low tone_**

 ** _daya_**

 ** _daya come near him and sat beside him then he keep abhijeet head on his lap daya in teary tone:_**

 ** _abhijeet_**

 ** _abhijeet also call him with love:daya_**

 ** _abhijeet yeh sab...kaise_**

 ** _da..ya me..ri ba..at su..suno_**

 ** _ha bolo abhijeet main sun raha hoon_**

 ** _da...ya tu m ap na boh bohut kha ya l ra kh rakhna... ha..hame...sha khu..sh re..rehna_**

 ** _nahi boss tumhain kuch nahi hoga_**

 ** _daya plz..me...ri poo ri baa..t to sun le muj..he y...yaad kar k zi...yad ah rona nahi time ..pe kha..na kha .. ko ch..chot lagane ki kos...hish bhi mat karna wada kar daya wada kar  
_**

 ** _nahi boss plz kuch nahi hoga tumhe_**

 ** _sir he call acp sir acp sir look at him with tear_**

 ** _sir..plz..a..aap mat roye a..agar aap aise karenge to baqi sab ko koun sanbhalega  
_**

 ** _acp sir feel that he lost his son so he call:abhijeet_**

 ** _abhijeet already fan in daya arm so both shout on top_**

 ** _abhijeet and daya start crying few minute later daya feel abhijeet hands movement so he shout in happiness_**

 ** _sir_**

 ** _acp sir look at daya who continue_**

 ** _sir a...abhi zinda hai yeh dekhiye sir abhijeet ka haath hil raha hai_**

 ** _acp sir also saw this he also got happy then to daya_**

 ** _daya in dono ko jaldi se hospital le kar jaate hai_**

 ** _jee sir and daya take abhijeet in his arm and mahesh take his son and 2o minute later they reach in hospital where doctor threat both in I.C.U and outside of the daya acp sir and mahesh tense two hour later doctor come out from I.C.U_**

 ** _daya hold doctor and ask about abhijeet and mahesh ask about his son but both doctor keep silent after two three time doctor teel him that abhijeet went in coma daya and acp sir shock and mahesh son is out of danger but still weak duo to blood lose daya sat on bench with thud voice acp sir console him daya come out from hospital and move toward bureau where he tell everyone that abhijeet is die but he wrot on board that abhijeet in coma everyone shock and cry but they control himself then they start their investigation after 5 hours they caught criminal they confress that they all did this to take revenge from abhijeet because duo to abhijeet they lost their money their drugs and gun after listening daya slap him hardly_**

 _acp sir come out from hsi thought when his phone ring up he look at caller id and got pick up with trembling hand_

 _ha salunkhe bol_

 _..._

 _he stand up with jark:kya_

 _..._

 _lekin kaise?_

 _..._

 _acha theek hai main abhi aata hoon_

 _he cut the line then come out from cabin and he about to left the bureau when freddy stop him with:_

 _sir kya baat hai aap kaafi pareshaan...kahi abhijeet sir ko_

 _nahi aisa kuch nahi hai mere aik dost ka accident ho gaya hai to main usse milne jaa raha hoon tab tak tum log kaam karo_

 _sir woh humain aap se_

 _jaldi bolo rajat_

 _sir woh humara kaam ho gaya to kya hum abhijeet sir k birthday k liye surprise_

 _theek hai tayari karo dekhte hai aaj woh apna birthday cake cut karne k liye ata hai k nahi_

 _ok sir thank you_

 _hmmm_

 _and he left bureau daya feel something fishy but he also busy in preparation for surprise_

 _here in outside of hospital acp sir car stop he come out from car and rush toward inside move toward i.c.u where he found salunkhe in tense he come near his buddy and ask_

 _kya hua abhijeet ko woh theek to hai na_

 _pta nahi boss_

 _pta nahi matlab?_

 _aaj subah daya and he told him everything acp sir about to say something when doctor come out from i.c.u acp sir hold his hand and ask in fear tone:_

 _kaisa hai woh doctor koi khatre ki baat to nahi hai na_

 _dekhiye acp saab aap log unse mil li jiye_

 _mil li jiye matlab?_

 _matlab yeh k unke pass ab waqt bohut kum hai_

 _yeh kya bakwaas kar rahe hai aap:dr salunkhe say in anger_

 _yeh sach hai dr salunkhe aap_

 _but before he complete his sentence acp sir rush inside the room and shock his face turn in to happiness acp sir in happy tone:abhijeet_

 _abhijeet was sitting on bed after listening his name he look at door and found acp sir so he say in smile:sir_

 _acp sir run toward his son and hug him abhijeet also hug him back and both share happiness,pain and tear few minute later acp separate his son from hug then wipe his tear and say_

 _aakhir tum aa hi gaye_

 _kaise nahi aata sir aaj subah daya ne jo dhamki de di aur aap ne bhi itna yaad kya to mujhe aana hi tha_

 _itne saal baad pehle nahi aa sakte the kya  
_

 _sir koshish to bohut ki per kamyaab aaj hua hoon_

 _acha then he remember doctor words and he say in fake anger:_

 _aur yeh sab kya tha_

 _abhijeet ask in innocent:kya sir_

 _yahi jo doctor keh rahe the_

 _woh...woh main dekh raha hai aap kaise bhaag kar aate hai apne bete k pass_

 _aise tariqe se bulate hai agar kal ko main bhi_

 _nahi sir plz i m sorry mujhe maaf kar dein plz and he hold his both ear then he make innocent face with puppy eyes after seeing this a small smile crap on acp sir lips who is unnoticed by abhijeet so he say_

 _iska matlab aap ne maaf kar diya_

 _haan haan lekin agli baar aisa mat karna samajh gaye_

 _bilkul samajh gaya sir_

 _a vioce come from behind:agar tum logo ka ho gaya to main kuch bolon both turn and found dr salunkhe at door_

 _arre salunkhe aap aye na waha kyun khade hai_

 _badi jaldi dekh liya tumne mujhe_

 _abhijeet understand that dr salunkhe tease him so he say_

 _ab kya kare sir meri aankhain hi itni sharp hai k choti si choti cheez ko bhi dekh leta hai_

 _bhaad main gayi tumhari sharp aankhain_

 _kyun dr sahab_

 _is liye kyun is sharp aankhon ne aaj choti si cheez ko chod kar badi cheez ko bhi nahi dekha is liye_

 _acha koi baat nahi agli baar dhiyaan rakhonga main_

 _to phir theek hai_

 _kya dr sahab aap bhi_

 _kya main bhi_

 _kuch nahi_

 _trio look at each other and brust out in laugh salunkhe sir ask him with love and care_

 _kaise ho abhijeet?_

 _aik dum fit and fine_

 _haan kyun nahi hoge fit and fine 3 saal se to aram kar rahe ho_

 _kya sir main thodi jaan bojh kar come main gaya tha_

 _acha chodo yeh sab baatain aur daya ko yeh good news de dete hai_

 _nahi sir_

 _lekin kyun abhijeet?_

 _sir main use surprise dena chahta hoon_

 _but abhijeet_

 _plz he say with puppy eyes_

 _both buddiest take sigh then:theek hai_

 _in cid bureau they complete their preparation then they look at watch it was show 11:30 pm everyone face show their sadness same time salunkhe sir enter in lab daya shock after seeing him in bureau_

 _arre sir aap yaha aap ko to abhijeet k pass hona chahiye tha phir?_

 _haan woh main yaha mujhe pradyuman bulaya hai_

 _acp sir ne?freddy said_

 _haan freddy tum logo k acp sir ne_

 _magar acp sir to nahi hai?rajat said_

 _kya magar usne to mujhe call kar k yaha pe bulaya hai_

 _acha theek hai sir jab aa hi gaye to kuch der k liye ruk jaaye_

 _nahi daya mujhe abhijeet k pass_

 _aap ko uske pass jaane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai woh khud yaha aa jayega_

 _theek hai dekhte hai aaj woh aata hai k nahi_

 _and they wait for abhijeet and acp sir few minute later freddy look at watch it was show 11:55 pm freddy say in said tone_

 _sir aap cake cut kar lein is saal bhi abhijeet sir nahi ayenge_

 _shayad tum theek keh rahe ho freddy_

 _and take knife in his hand he about to cut the cake when a tough voice stop his hand to cut the cake:_

 _khabardaar jo mere birthday cake ko cut kiya to birthday mera hai to cake bhi main hi cut karonga_

 _everyone recognized the voice they look at the door and their sad face turn into big shock and face light up like 1000 bulb because they their dear abhijeet sir who was stand with the help of acp sir everyone shout in happiness_

 _abhijeet sir and they run toward abhijeet freddy hug him tightly and burst out abhijeet hug him back and consoled him_

 _bus freddy bus ab main aa gaya hoon na to ab kyun ro rahe ho chalo chup ho jao_

 _freddy separate from hug then teary tone:sir aap nahi jaante hum aap ko kitna miss kiya sir maine to aap ki ddant tak ko kitna miss kya jab bhi kabhi aatma ki baat karta hoon to mujhe aap ki daant yaad aati thi_

 _freddy ab aa gaya hoon na ab khoob daant sun lena lekin abhi rona band karo aur tum sab bhi aaj k din bhi mujhe rulaoge tum log_

 _nahi sir bilkul bhi nahi aaj koi nahi royega aaj balke khushiya manai jayegi:purvi said_

 _haan purvi tumne bilkul theek kaha hai:shreya said_

 _chalo baatain bohut ho gaye sirf do minute bache hai mere birthday khatam hone ko aur main yeh birthday miss nahi karna chahta_

 _haa sir chaliye_

 _and they come near table where the birthday cake is present abhijeet take knife in his hand he feel weakness suddenly two pair hold his hand one of his father and second of his life and trio cut the cake then abhijeet feed cake one by one after doing all this abhijeet call daya with soft tone:_

 _daya_

 _and daya hug him tightly and burst out in tear abhijeet consoled his bhai with:_

 _daya tum ro kyun rahe ho tumhe to khush hona chahiye maine tumhari baat jo maan li phir dekho main aa bhi gaya cake bhi cut kar liya phir?aur kuch chahiye kya tumhe_

 _haan boss tum_

 _to main aa gaya na tumhare_

 _tumne itni der kyun ki mere pass aane main pehle nahi sakte the tum meri baat_

 _pehle tumne aisi dhamki bhi to nahi di thi_

 _dhamki dena zaroori tha kya?_

 _abhijeet feel everyone turn little bit sad so he try to chear everyone with:bus bohut ho gaya main jaanta hoon tum yeh sab kyun kar rahe ho_

 _kyun kar raha hoon main_

 _is liye ta ke tumhe mujhe gift na dena pade_

 _everyone look at him in shock he continue_

 _lekin main apna birthday gift nahi chodne waala is liye mujhe gift de do_

 _lekin sir humne to koi gift_

 _kyun 3 saal pehle jo liya tha woh nahi hai kya woh_

 _he stop and realize what he said he look at all then_

 _kahi tum logo ne woh gift dusbin main to nahi daal diya_

 _arre nahi woh hai:rajat said_

 _agar hai to le aao_

 _yes sir hum abhi le aye_

 _all move toward their desk here abhijeet to daya_

 _daya mera gift_

 _woh main nahi laya_

 _haan to tum bhi wahi de do jo tumne pehle liya tha_

 _haan boss magar woh to purana ho gaya hai_

 _koi purana nahi hua hai_

 _boss main tumhe naya_

 _nahi mujhe wohi chahiye agar tumne mujhe woh nahi diya to_

 _to_

 _main tumhe tumhare birthday per koi gift nahi donga_

 _acha ruko boss and he take out his gift box and give him he open the box it was a watch_

 _daya yeh to_

 _haan boss tumne pasand ki magar us waqt paise na hone ki wajah se le nahi paye to maine le liya_

 _thanks yaar he hug him then he change his wrist watch same time everyone come back with gift abhijeet show them daya gift_

 _kaisa hai yeh?_

 _sir bohut hi acha hai_

 _acha hai na tum logo k daya sir ne diya hai chalo ab tum log bhi do_

 _ye li jiye sir_

 _one by one give him gift same time daya phone ring up abhijeet ask_

 _kiska phone hai daya_

 _aur kiska hoga tumhari tarika jee ka_

 _after listening tumhari tarika jee a shy smile come on his lips_

 _everyone say ooooooooooohhhhhhh_

 _lo baat kar lo har saal tarika bhi phone karti hai is umeed se k tum wapis aa gaye ho_

 _lao and he take cell from daya hand_

 _hello_

 _..._

 _haan tarika main abhijeet_

 _..._

 _main bilkul theek hoon aap kaise hai_

 _..._

 _acha_

 _..._

 _thank you_

 _..._

 _haan aapka wala bhi mil gaya mujhe gift_

 _..._

 _acha hai waise aap kab aa rahi hai_

 _..._

 _theek hai jaldi milte hai_

 _..._

 _haan ok bye_

 _and the line cut from both side abhijeet give back phone to daya_

 _dr salunkhe tease him:kya kaha abhi tumne abhijeet jaldi milte hai boss tumhe nahi lagta tumhare bete ko kaafi jaldi hai_

 _haan to kya hua agar maine keh diya jaldi milte hai abhi to nahi mil rahe hai na_

 _haan haan filhaal aaj tumhe chod raha hoon kyun k aaj tumhara birthday hai_

 _sir aap ko lagta hai aapne mujhe aaj k din bhi choda hai_

 _dr salunkhe about to say something when acp sir stop him with_

 _salunkhe_

 _dr salunkhe give him same relpy:haan pradyuman_

 _everyone look at each other and then burst out in loud laugh_

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _SO GUYS I HAVE COMPLETE STORY PEHLE TO LAMBA SA SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AND AB AAP LOG BTAYE CHAPTER KAISA LAGA AAP LOGO KO I HOPE BORE NAHI HUE HONGE AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND LATE ONCE AGAIN SO GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW_**

 **OK BYE**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **SAMI **


	4. THANK YOU

_**SAKSHI:THANK YOU**_

 _ **GUEST:THANK YOU SO MUCH**_

 _ **RAJVI21:THANKS PARI**_

 _ **GUEST:THANKS TO REVIEW BUT YEH KYA AAP TO NARAAZ HO GAYI**_

 _ **DSP.1:THANKS TO LIKING MY STORY**_

 _ **ISHANI:THANK YOU**_

 _ **KRITI:THANKS TO U**_

 _ **PRIYA:THANKS YAAR**_

 _ **MISTIC MORNING:THANKS KHAN SAAB KI CUTE DOLL**_

 _ **HAMDARD DUO:THANKS FOR COMMENT**_

 _ **MAHESH15:THANK YOU FOR FEEDBACK**_

 _ **BHUMIA98:HAHAHA YAAR BHI KEHTE HAI AUR THANKS BHI PER KYA KARE ADAT HAI HUMARI THANK YOU KEHNE KI ANYWAYS THANKS**_

 _ **ANGELBETU:THANKS FOR REVIEW**_

 _ **RUKMANI:THANK YOU**_

 _ **MADHU:THANKS FOR COMMENT**_

 _ **KHUSHI:THANKS YAAR AAP TO JAISE KAHI GAYAB HI HO GAYI HAI**_

 _ **guest:THANK YOU**_

 _ **ADI'S GIRL:THANKS TO U**_

 _ **SHALU:THANK YOU FOR NICE FEEDBACK**_

 _ **GD:OMG OMG DADA YEH AAP HI HAI NA MUJHE TO YAKEEN HI NAHI HO RAHA THA JAB MAINE AAPKA REVIEW DEKHA MAIN SHOCK HO GAYA USI WAQT HAHAHA I KNOW MAIN ACHA WRITTER NAHI HOON BUT PHIR BHI I WILL TRY TO MY BEST K MAIN AIK ACHA AUR UNIQUE STORY LIKHON DUO PER**_

 _ **ANYWAYS A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE REVIEW AND ALSO LIKED MY STORY AND ONE MORE THING GUYS I M SORRY BUT I NEED A TIME TO UPDATE MY ANOTHER STORY WHERE IS ACP AND ABHIJEET BECOZ MY FATHER HEALTH IS NOT WELL SO YOU KNOW GUYS I M SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR THIS  
**_


End file.
